Continue studies of topical silver sulfadiazine (Silvadene(R)) in burns and infected wounds. Investigate synthesis and methods for topical use of cerous sulfadiazine in wounds and burns. Explore usefulness of topical zinc sulfadiazine to replenish deficits of zinc and to accelerate wound healing. Evaluate the potential usefulness of zinc and silver sulfadiazine in surgery and intestinal infections. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fox, C.L., Jr., Modak, S.M., and Stanford, J.W.: Zinc Sulfadiazine for Topical Therapy of Pseudomonas Infection in Burns. Surg., Gyn., & Obs. 142:553-559, 1976. Fox, C. L., Jr.: Pharmacodynamics of Silver Sulfadiazine and Related Topical Antimicrobial Agents in Severe Thermal Injuries: a Continuing Challenge. ed. J.R. Lloyd, Symposium, Detroit, Michigan. May 5, 1976.